Malakai Nomadum-Foryx
This character has been discontinued, and as a result this page will no longer be edited. History A Hero of Misthalin Before he became a vampyre, Malakai was an incredible archer that lived in the 4th Age. He used his skills to do great deeds as an adventurer that could operate outside of White Knights' Jurisdiction, particularly dragon slaying. He wore lightweight mithril ranger armor decorated by red cloth to signify a dragon slayer. One of his greatest acheivements was killing a black dragon that plagued Edgeville. During the battle, the dragon crushed Malakai's bow, forcing him to kill it by tackling it and stabbing it in its heart with a single arrow. Afterward, he created a new bow out of the dragon's bones and a mithril frame. The bow became one of his most valued possessions, and represented one of his greatest accomplishments. Morytania '' Malakai entered the druid's house, closing the wooden door behind him. Panamax turned as Malakai entered. "Ah! Malakai, I'm so glad you came!"'' Malakai chuckled. "You were very persuasive...seven thousand gold coins is a lot of money. Enough to make a man curious as to why one is willing to pay that much money..." "Well...I figured you of all people would be the right man for the job." "And that job is...?" The druid walked over to his bookshelf. "Have you ever heard of splitbark?" Malakai shrugged. "I've heard mention of it...Don't wizards use that stuff?" "They do indeed use it. As armor mostly." Malakai raised his eyebrow. "You intend to use it as something else?" "Well, I intend to use it as research for my potions. It has some unusual properties, however it is extremely rare here in the West." Panamax would take out a rolled up peice of paper and hand it to Malakai. "The hollow splitbark trees are located here..." Malakai would roll out the scroll in his hand. "...I can see why you wanted someone else to go get it...Although why me? Why not the Wizards Tower or someone like that?" "The Wizards Tower said they didn't want to risk sending wizards to get more. It's gotten too dangerous over there since Drakan's recently started patroling the borders. You're all I've got." Malakai nodded. "These marks here represent the trees?" "They do." "That's not too far away from the River, I think I can manage this..." He'd roll up the map, looking up to the druid. "Don't underestimate Morytania," The druid cautioned. "There are many dangers there, worst of all the Vyre. You have to be careful." Malakai smiled. "I always am. Trust me friend, I can take care of myself." Malakai went to Morytania, getting tips for slaying vampyres and werewolves wherever he could before crossing the River Salve. When he made it to Canifis, he encountered the vyrewatch Atticus. Vampyre's Blood (This Section is Under Editing construction) Malakai walked through Canifis, refering to his map and keeping his eyes open beneath the hood of his brown robes. "I hope this disguise works..." He thought to himself. He managed to exit the other side of Canifis into the swamps. He could see one of the splitbark trees in front of him. He smiled, realizing his mission was half over. He turned behind him to make sure he wasn't followed. When he turned back, however, he was facing three vampyres. The two to his left and right were vyregrunts, and the one in the center was clearly a high-ranking vyrewatch due to the golden jewelry adorning his uniform. All of them were in full form, staring menacingly at the human before them. Malakai's eyes widened, and he tried to keep a strait face to hide the sudden strike of fear within him. He immediately drew his bow. The one in the center grinned, revealing his sharp teeth. "I'm sorry, did we startle you, human?" He said with an unusually calming tone. Malakai was confused by the sudden appearance of what sounded like politeness. "You nearly made me jump out of my skin..." "Good!" The vyre suddenly growled, causing Malakai to flinch. "That makes this all the better..." The vyregrunts on either side of him started to cackle. "Tell me..." The vyre said, taking a few steps toward him. "What are you -A clearly foreign human- doing in the domain of Lord Drakan? Say your answer quickly before I take double the tithe I'm going to drink from you..." Malakai took a deep breath to keep a calm composure before speaking. "I'm here on business from the West. It doesn't concern you or Drakan." "Really now?" The vyre stood a foot away from him now. He leaned in towards Malakai's face, close enough for Malakai to feel his breath against his cheek. "And why should I believe that? You are heavily armed, made obvious by that huge bow on your back and the sound of...light mithril armor I assume? You're also prepared to encounter vampyres, I can smell silver on you, and I feel the itch of Saradomin's accursed symbol on you." The vyre would start to circle around him. "Your direction is also unusual. Few go directly through the swamp this way. Now, I can interpret all sorts of things out of just that alone. You could be heading to Port Phasmatys, the domain of House Foryx, you could be waiting to ambush a patrol, hell, you could even be doing something for the Myreque. Should I also mention how afraid you seem to be of us? A heavily armed man like you, so scared of a few vyres? Most heavily armed people are idiotic enough to try to kill us...and fail. So...explain to me why you're here and why this mission of yours doesn't involve us? For your sake, I hope it doesn't..." Malakai's heart would be pounding in his chest. "All I want is the bark of that tree over there..." He'd point to the splitbark tree behind him. "I just want to procure some and leave. You will never see me again after that. The reasons I need it are-" "None of my concern?" the vyre interrupted. He made a complete circle around Malakai and at this point was in front of him again. "Human, you're trying my patience. I know why you want to get the splitbark, you don't even need to say anything more. You want to arm the Myreque with it. Their mages hired you, thinking that since you're clearly not part of their order that we'd not suspect you as much." The vampyre stepped backwards, rejoining the ranks of his vyre companions again. Malakai looked between them. "No, no I can explain...!" The vyre laughed. "Drink deep from this traitor, young ones." Malakai quickly drew arrows as the vyregrunts charged at him. Within seconds, he fired two silver-tipped arrows at the vyregrunts. Both the vyregrunts would dodge the arrows effortlessly. The two vampyres howled in intense pain and retreated into mist form, dissapearing. The vyrewatch growled as they did. Malakai unleashed another arrow at the vyrewatch's head. The vampyre merely swatted the arrow aside before it could hit. "You really think you can do this? Those cowards are nothing compared to me. I am a vyrewatch of the house Drakan." Malakai smiled, tearing his robe away and revealing his bright adventurer gear. "I am Malakai Nomadum. And yes, I can do this!" He unloaded every arrow he had upon the vampyre. The vyre could only avoid a few, the rest of the silver arrows burying themselves shallowly in his chest as he ran around Malakai. The vyre didn't even collapse. He laughed, his voice raspy. "You really think you can kill me with a little silver?" The vyre charged at Malakai with lightning speed, swatting him with the back of his hand. Malakai flew backward several feet into the border of Canifis. Malakai coughed profusely, the wind knocked out of him. The vyre started walking towards him, tearing out some of the arrows in him. Malakai stood, gripping his bow both hands at its base. When he got close enough, Malakai swung his bow at the vyre's head. The vyre quickly grabbed it and swung Malakai behind him. Malakai slammed into the ground, pain shooting through his chest as he rolled to the side. He looked up at the vyre who was still holding his bow. "This is a beautiful weapon...I might keep it as a trophy." Malakai grabbed one of the arrows the vampyre pulled out of himself. The vampyre smiled. "You fight well for a human." The vampyre dropped the bow onto the marshy ground. "Maybe I'll keep you too..." The vyre stepped close to him, picking him up by the collar of his armor. Malakai quickly stabbed him in the heart with his arrow. The vampyre howled as Malakai twisted. "Die you bastard!" he yelled at the vyre. The vyre instantly went for Malakai's neck, drinking deeply from him. Malakai's hand limply fell away from the arrow as he passed out. The vampyre pulled away, his lips covered in blood. He was holding the leather strap of Malakai's symbol of Saradomin in his teeth. "I don't intend to yet..." The vyre pulled the arrow out of his chest, the wound starting to slowly heal. He'd also spit out the strap, sending the symbol into the marshy earth. He'd then smile to Malakai. "Malakai, was it?" He'd use one of his claws to cut his right palm. "Pleasure to meet you Malakai. I'm Desmodius." Desmodius tightly clutched Malakai's neck wound, letting his blood flow into him. "You will make a strong vyre..." Atticus took Malakai into Myreditch, where he started to teach him what was what about being a vampyre. Atticcus kept his bow and armor, since they were the combat forms he was used to, and trained him daily after he got back from manual labor for Drakan's forces. He mainly assisted with construction, lifting heavy objects, and crafting spears for hundreds of years until well into his juvinate stage, only a few years before he would become a full vyre. Atticus started to take Malakai with him on missions as an apprentice. He still used his bow, but he was starting to learn about vyre shadow magic and how to use spears properly. He was very successful as a vampyre, and things were looking well for him until Atticus was ordered to check out a lead on the Myreque. According to their spys and resources, the Vyrewatch believed that the Myreque were taking refuge in an underground base at the border of the Mort Myre swamp, near the resting place of the Barrows Brothers. Atticus, along with his battalion of vampyres, was ordered to investigate. The Trap Atticus pointed to a camoflauged trapdoor at the border of the swamp. "That looks like the place." Malakai and him were crouched within the swamp, a group of fifteen vampyres in a formation behind them. Atticus looked to Malakai. "You see anything?" "Only as much as you do, sir." Malakai's eyes grew narrower. "I don't like this...I can smell them inside of there but..." Atticus looked to him. "But what? Don't tell me you're afraid of a bunch of meatbags." Malakai chuckled. "Not at all. Seems suspicious is all..." "If you're worried about why you can't see anyone, it's because they wouldn't post a guard outside of such a 'secret' operation. It would be a dead giveaway. Now relax and try to enjoy yourself, or I'll snap your bow in two." Malakai raised an eyebrow to him. "Alright, don't be so touchy." Atticcus smacked him upside the head. "Shuddup." '' ''He signaled two of the vyre behind them to move toward the trapdoor. They moved in front of Malakai and Atticus a few yards, then blasted the trapdoor with shadow magic, ensuring that whatever traps that were there were sprung. The rest of the vampyres quickly surrounded the door in a circle, their weapons pointed at the entrance. Malakai and Atticus moved forward, joining the circle. Malakai drew an arrow and knotched it into the bow. All of the vyre transformed to their true forms. Atticus pointed to one of the vyre and then the trapdoor, signaling for him to open it. The vyre tore the door away and threw it behind the circle. The other vyre jumped down before Malakai and Atticus entered the lair. They found themselves in a short hallway lit by a few burning torches. The ceiling and floors were made of wood. Malakai could smell human blood in the rooms connecting to the hallway. Atticus pointed forward, and every vyre charged forward, each one taking a room. Malakai kicked down the door of one of the rooms, his arrow pulled back as far as it would go. The room had two bunk beds and a dresser with a lantern lit on top of it. A set of trunks lay along the wall to hold equipment. No one was in the room. Malakai looked about, trying to find the source of the smell of blood. He spotted two buckets bucket at the foot of each bunk. They each had a little splatter of fresh blood within them. "What the hell?" He started hearing the annoyed grunts and comments of other vampyres throughout the hideout. He then heard a magical trigger from a timed glyph trap. He heard Atticus yell "Everybody move!" before the ceiling started spraying green liquid. Malakai managed to get out of the way of the liquid by standing in the doorway of the room. He turned backward. The other vampyres weren't as lucky, they started howling in pain as the liquid hit their skin. Malakai watched as they either died, turned into humans, or roared as their bodies changed into ravenous vampyres. He then saw Atticus. The Guthix balance was slowly killing him. He leaned against the wall, struggling to stand and stay alive. The liquid stopped pouring. Desmodius looked at Malakai. "Get outta here..." He growled, seemingly with anger. He collapsed, dead. Malakai ran out, avoiding the ravenous vampyres as they found their now human comrades and fed on them. Malakai jumped out of the lair and turned to face twenty humans of the Myreque. Ten of them were mages in formation around the lair. The other ten faced Malakai, bearing their weapons. The one who looked like their leader yelled, "One of them is out! Do it now!" The mages charged magic, causing glyphs to form in the ground above the base. They exploded in blue light, causing the ground to collapse into it. Malakai hissed in anger. "You'll all pay for that!" Malakai within an instant fired arrows at four of them. They fell over, the arrows sprouting out of their heads. The rest took out vials and started throwing them at him. He ran around them, firing arrows and picking them off. The mages then started firing magic. Part of the storm of binding and confusion spells hit him, causing ropes to form around him and pin him to the ground. He pulled, trying to free himself. Their leader walked over to him and knelt beside him. "In the name of Saradomin and Guthix, the gods who keep this land at bay, let this monster become a man again and be free." He poured the remainder of his Guthix balance over Malakai, causing him to transform... Malakai was reverted into his human form, and was forced to abandon his comrades. While he did turn back into a human, he felt remorse for loosing his form. This was most likely due to the fact he was so close to becoming a vyre. None the less, he started looking around for vampyres willing to turn him back. Many turned him down before he managed to contact the vampyres of the Foryx. A Second Chance The Foryx managed to find Malakai after he sent a letter to them explaining his situation. They were kind enough to let him meet with them at Port Phasmatys. It was there that Malakai first met the Foryx vampyres Rosemarie, Mathus, James, and Carnivus. Lothorian Foryx himself also appeared there later. After further explaining his case, Malakai was blooded by Mathus, allowing him to get a fresh new start as a Juvinile vampyre. A New Vampyre Since he wanted to keep his valuable possessions from his old life as a vampyre, he buried his gear and his gold in a chest near the wrecked ship outside of Phasmatys. He did assignments for Mathus mostly, along with other tasks as ordered by his superior vampyres. He took out his gear and his bow every once in a while and continued to hone his skills in combat so that he could become a vyrewatch. After becoming a juvinate, he started to train daily. After assisting the Foryx with retaking their citadel from a demonic force, Mathus gave him the ability to attain the rank of Vyrewatch with the permission of the Captain of the Watch, under the condition of him becoming Mathus' spy. Since then, he has been collecting information and reporting back to Mathus. Additional Facts *Malakai keeps his ranger armor in the best condition he can. Despite it being hundreds of years old, it still looks as good as new. It is currently hidden along with his bow in Meirditch where he was trained by Atticus. *He has burn scars on his left shoulder and upper arm from the dragon he made his bow out of. Category:Vampyre Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Morytania Category:Foryx